


Tacit Transposition

by syrenpan



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Snark, Telepathy, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, creative swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak accident with the signal interceptor has far reaching consequences for the Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel and the sole survivor of Vault 111.</p>
<p>Who wouldn't want to be able to read minds? At this point, probably Arthur Maxson and Annie Moore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voices

It started with a hum like a thousand stingwings, followed by the fizzing of electrical currents in the air. Every hair on Arthur’s body stood on end. He turned when the first flash lit up the platform.

“Everyone, get away from the interceptor!” Ingram shouted a little too late. Elder Maxson had stepped closer the moment the first spark had appeared, eagerly anticipating the return of his agent.

There was a roar and blinding light. Something hit him in the chest. Arthur felt himself getting lifted off his feet, the explosion carrying him several feet through the air before he crashed against a concrete wall. When the darkness swallowed him, he heard someone say, “ _He will pay in blood.”_

*~*

The first thing he noticed were the voices – an irritating murmur close by, dragging him into the light away from the comfortable abyss he had been floating in.

“Uhn...”

“He’s awake!” It was Knight-Captain Cade’s voice. “Welcome back, sir. Go report to Lancer-Captain Kells that the Elder has regained consciousness, Scribe.”

“At once, sir.” Footsteps got quieter as the young woman hurried to carry out her orders.

Arthur blinked against the bright light. He was trying to shield his eyes but the drip in his hand made it impossible. He winced when he felt the tug on the needle going into his veins.

“Try not to move too much. Do you know where you are, sir?”

Cade was shining an even brighter light into his eyes. It hurt. “Pupils are reacting normally. Good.”

Arthur groaned. He wanted to say something but his mouth was dry, lips parched. His tongue felt thick, swollen.

“Wa...ter,” he managed.

Cade helped him to sit up. Arthur hissed when the movement jostled his catheter. How long had he been out, he wondered.

The medic pressed purified water into his hand. Arthur’s head was spinning but he managed to stay upright, greedily drinking the can dry. He tried to rub his eyes, the drip still impeding his movements.

“Can you get that off me?” Maxson nodded to his hand and his crotch.

“Of course, sir. Won’t be but a moment.” The medic quickly pulled the needle out of his hand, and quickly pressed a sterile bandage over the exit wound. He took Arthur’s other hand and told him to apply pressure himself before he instructed Maxson to take a deep breath as he got the other tube out.

Arthur had woken up like this before – not his fondest memory by a long shot. Peeing would be a challenge for the next day or two. He didn’t even dare to think about other activities he would need his dick for. Not that there was anyone eagerly waiting in his bunk anyway.

Cade checked the Elder’s breathing and heartbeat. “All normal,” the medic proclaimed with a smile.

“Do you remember what happened?”

“I… Knight Moore. Did she make it?”

“Yes, sir. Made quite the entrance, too. The whole apparatus blew up in your face. You got lucky that the pressure pushed you away before the damn thing left a small crater in the tarmac.”

“Is she...”

Cade chuckled. “Don’t worry, sir. You are by far the two luckiest people in the world. She is fine, not at least because you caught her. She had some scrapes and bruises, nothing serious, but she was… Well, she was upset to say the least. I sent her on shore leave. Paladin Danse went with her.”

“How long was I out?” Arthur asked somewhat shocked.

“Almost four days.”

Maxson cursed and got out of bed. He pushed Cade away when the man tried to assist him. Arthur was swaying. He cursed again and forced his body into obedience. His ears were ringing, spots danced in front of his eyes. He grabbed the thin sheet from the bed and wrapped it around himself best he could manage.

“Easy, sir. Please you...”

“I want Knight Moore to report to me within the hour, Knight Captain.” Maxson snarled as he staggered toward the door.

*~*

One hour turned into a whole day. In the meantime, Maxson had read Ingram’s, Cade’s and Kells’s reports about what had happened.

All they could tell him though was that the machine had worked but that she had been discovered quickly and been expelled from the Institute rather than being terminated. She claimed not to have been able to retrieve any data or indeed leave the room she had teleported into.

Arthur knew this was bullshit on a stick. She had been gone for almost six hours. Surely, she had not cowered in a corner until she was tossed out again. The whole thing stank to high heavens.

Which was why, by the time Knight Annie Moore returned to the Prydwen, Maxson was all the more furious with her for her prolonged absence.

He was pacing on the command deck, hands clasped behind his back when Paladin Danse and the Knight stepped into the room.

“I believe an order was given for you to return immediately, Knight. What were you thinking running off like that without a debrief?” Arthur hissed in her face.

“With your permission, sir...” Danse began but Arthur cut him off.

“Permission denied. I want Knight Moore to tell me what is going on!”

“ _I needed to get away from your stinking breath and your madness, you overzealous prick!”_

Arthur gaped at her. Soldiers had insulted him in the past but never like this. He looked at Paladin Danse who to Maxson’s surprise did not move a muscle. Had he not heard what she had just said?

“How...” Arthur was about to start but then she spoke again, her tone completely different, almost meek.

“With all due respect, sir, you were out cold for days and I was… I was falling apart. I needed to see my friends.

“ _Because my whole world had just died all over again. But you wouldn’t know what that’s like now, would you? You privileged little asshole, sitting up here on your throne of steel and glass while people fucking die down there, shouting “Ad victoriam” and other nonsense.”_

“Knight Moore, how dare you address me this way!” Arthur shouted. He could feel his face had gone bright red with rage.

Both, Danse and Moore, stared at him open mouthed.

“Sir?” Danse asked hesitantly.

“Did you not hear what she just said?”

“Yes, sir. Knight Moore expressed her need for respite after a traumatic field experience. Knight-Captain Cade concurred. Sir, are you sure you should be up quite yet?”

Arthur shook his head. “Not that bit, I’m referring to the insults! How dare you...”

“ _Oh shit, what? What? WHAT?”_

“Precisely what I want to know!” Arthur yelled and then snapped his mouth shut.

Her lips hadn’t moved.

They all stared at each other wide-eyed.

“ _Impossible! Can you fucking hear me?”_

“Yes...”

“What the fuck!” She screamed.

“What is going on?” Danse demanded, looking from Maxson to Moore and back.

“Oh god, oh god, no!” Moore stammered, hands pressed to her forehead.

“ _This isn’t happening. Shaun. Maxson. Shit. Why? How?”_ After that her thoughts became a blur of emotions and images, too fast to follow. It made Arthur dizzy.

“Stop!” He pleaded, pressing his palms against his temples.

“Arthur, Annie! Will someone fucking tell me what is going on!” Danse shouted, his eyes darting from Maxson to Moore, both staggering across the command deck clutching their heads. “I’m getting Cade!” Danse announced.

“NO!” Arthur and Annie cried in unison. They looked at each other in surprise, gasping.

“We need to figure out what happened but I’d rather not involve anyone else at this moment,” Arthur rasped, gulping in air. Thankfully, Annie seemed to have calmed down for now.

“I’m involved and I don’t know what’s going on!” Danse complaint. “At least Cade has medical expertise which, given how you’re both raving like lunatics, might come in handy.”

“ _I don’t want Cade involved. Not yet at least._ ”

“ _Me neither.”_ Arthur thought and looked at her. Could she hear him too?

Her face registered surprise, then she nodded.

“ _Shit!”_

“Let’s go to my quarters,” Arthur said tersely, trying to keep his mind blank, which of course never worked, as he walked to the steps leading to the upper decks.

” _Stinking breath?”_ He thought and exhaled into his hand. Well...

” _Cigars and booze – mmmh! I bet all the Initiates can’t wait for you to snog them. That is if they don’t pass out before you get to lip-lock.”_ Annie thought. He could feel more than hear her derisive snort.

Maxson gnashed his teeth. Had he known Moore had such a snarky mouth on her, he would have not overlooked her numerous protocol infringements before, and instead sent her to clean out the toilets with her toothbrush.

” _Let’s see who has stinky breath after that!_ ”

” _Oh, I had no idea you were so petty, Elder.”_

” _Shut the fuck up, Moore!...Bitch.”_

” _I can’t. They are my thoughts, and please call me, Annie. I’ve a feeling we’re going to get a lot better acquainted very soon, Arthur._ ”

“You will address me as Elder Maxson or sir, is that clear?” Arthur said out loud as he opened the door to his room.

“Yes, sir!” Annie said out loud and thought, ” _Eat my dick, Arthur!”_

He rounded on her and would have pushed her into the now closed door had Danse not been present.

“Now, will you tell me...” The Paladin started before Annie cut him off.

“We can hear each other’s thoughts,” Moore said, not taking her eyes off Maxson’s.

Danse seemed to process this bit of news in stoic silence while Arthur and Annie glared daggers at each other.

“But how?”

They both looked at the Paladin who had sat down and was pouring himself a drink. He looked up, and seeing their expressions, grabbed two more glasses.

“I don’t know,” Arthur admitted, anger somewhat deflated. “That’s what we’re trying to establish.”

” _How come he can just sit and treat himself to your booze?”_ Annie asked silently as she picked up her drink from the table.

” _Because protocol is relaxed in here, especially for him, which he knows because he has been my friend for the past eight years.”_

Moore looked at Arthur in surprise. ” _I felt that.”_

” _What?_ ” Maxson asked and thought, ” _Hm. I’m getting used to this._ ”

” _You’ve feelings for Danse. Yes, this is getting oddly familiar very fast, isn’t it?_ ” Annie agreed, taking one of the glasses. ” _Don’t blame you. He’s hot under all this regulation crap he goes on about all the time._ ”

Arthur felt a wave of arousal accompanying the thought, and of course, it inappropriately reminded him of his sore dick. He hadn’t even finished the thought when Annie coughed and spat some of the booze back into the glass. Danse got up to pat her on the back while she chortled.

” _Head out of the GUTTER, Moore!_ ” Arthur shouted at her through their telepathic link and added somewhat quieter, ” _Danse is my friend. I trust him with my life. And I have precious few friends._ ”

That last bit had just slipped out. A piece of very personal information he’d rather not have shared with a stranger, let alone this vault dweller who evidently hated his guts. Maxson quickly took a sip of his booze, now ridiculously conscious of the effect it would have on his breath. ” _Damnit, Moore._ ”

Annie snorted into her drink. ” _Oh Arthur! You’re precious_.”

” _Patronizing cunt!_ ”

Annie gaped at him when she heard the c-word before she started to laugh all over again.

“Hello?”

Moore and Maxson looked at Danse in surprise.

“You have not said a word in at least four minutes. Are you… You’re talking to each other, aren’t you?” Danse asked, narrowing his eyes. “Well, that’s… rude.”

“Sorry, Danse.” Annie smiled at the Paladin, and immediately whipped her head around to glare at Arthur who had felt a brief surge of lust again from her when she had spoken.

” _Ahhhh. Now isn’t this interesting? Fraternizing behind my back. Tsk. Tsk. Ohhh – he turned you down! Poor Annie!”_ Arthur thought at her with malicious glee.

She raised one elegant eye-brow and put her hands on her hips. “ _At least I tried because I’m not a damn coward._ ”

Unfazed, Arthur set his glass on the table, clasped his hands behind his back, and then breathed in her face. ” _He turned you down.”_

They could both hear Danse’s, “You’re still doing it!” But were too wrapped up in their spat to care.

” _Well, at least I’m not the only one who’s sleeping alone. Don’t throw stones in glass houses, Elder. Didn’t your mother teach you anything?”_

Arthur knew the Knight could feel the pang of anger and regret when she mentioned Jessica Maxson but there was nothing he could do about it. What did surprise him though was the utter lack of empathy from her in return. Somehow he had thought that a mother would sympathize with a child’s feelings but instead he felt fury.

” _Seems like all sons are hateful pricks. I should know that by now!_ ” The bitter thought was accompanied by the image of an elderly man and a name. ” _Shaun_.”

Arthur couldn’t make sense of it. What he did understand was the hatred she was now projecting at him. It almost hurt. He didn’t know what to do with it either. So far, there seemed to be no way to shut the link down. So he did what he would do in any other battle without a chance for retreat, he lashed out.

” _We are your children. We can’t be any more or less than what you gave us. And what have you done lately for your son? Unsuccessfully, tried to fuck your way through the Commonwealth as far as I can tell._ ”

Given their link, he should have known the blow was coming but maybe a part of him knew he deserved it which was why he made no attempt to block when she smacked him across the mouth.

Danse stepped forward and snatched her wrist. Annie winced and reluctantly took her angry eyes off Maxson who rubbed his stinging skin.

“Knight Moore, assault on a superior officer! That’s two days in the brig. Let’s go.” The Paladin made to drag the Knight out of the room but Maxson stopped him.

“Thank you, Paladin, but that won’t be necessary. Disregard the order, Knight, and take a seat at the table.”

” _Don’t do me any favors, you cock-juggling thundercunt!_ ”

Maxson sucked in his breath. ” _My, my,_ w _hat a colorful vocabulary you have! Now sit your ass down before I lose my patience._ ”

Danse frowned at Arthur. “But, sir?”

Moore made sure to scrape the chair over the floor before she lifted it and slammed it back down with a bang.

“Knight!” Danse barked at her. Moore shot him a defiant look but sat down.

Maxson shook his head. He couldn’t rightly admit to the Paladin he had deserved to be smacked so he said, “ _Initiate_ Moore,” Danse sucked in his breath and Arthur felt another surge of hate from Annie when he demoted her. He decided not to care and continued, “Is under a lot of emotional stress at the moment. Lapses in judgement are to be expected. She is suspended from active duty until further notice. That will be all, Paladin.”

Danse nodded. “Understood, sir.” Maxson couldn’t read Danse’s mind but he felt the disappointment roll off him anyway. He was suddenly sorry for having demoted Moore so quickly without reflecting on how it might impact on the Paladin, her sponsor and mentor.

Arthur felt another pang from Annie, but this time it was guilt and regret. There was still a lot of anger but now purely directed at herself.

” _You reap what you sow._ ” Maxson thought and winced when she screamed at him in her mind.

She was frowning at the tabletop as if it had wronged her. Arthur could feel her thoughts like a maelstrom again. Anger, guilt and bitterness churning in her head, unable to form comprehensible words. It was easier to endure this time but still very unpleasant. He needed to talk to her alone to get to the bottom of this mess before they would tear each other apart from the inside out.

“Danse, I’ll debrief her, and then send her to find you. You’ll escort her to the airport where you’ll both remain for the foreseeable future. She is not permitted outside the perimeter. You’re not to leave her side until I send word. Is that understood?”

The Paladin saluted. “Ad victoriam, Elder. Initiate Moore, come and find me in my quarters when you’re done here.”

With a last nod at the Elder, Danse left them alone.

Maxson exhaled to calm his frayed nerves and took the seat on the opposite side of the table from Moore. “Talk!”

” _Fuck you!_ ”

” _Can’t. Dick’s still sore._ ” He thought and smirked when she snorted in an effort to suppress her involuntary laughter at his unexpected quip.

”You’re terrible,” she said, biting her lower lip. She tried to hold on to her anger but it was already simmering down.

Trying to divert her attention Arthur said, “We need to find out why this is happening.” He touched his forehead before pointing at hers.

“Yeah,” she agreed with a sigh. “It’s terrifying to think we might be stuck like this forever.”

” _Oh gods, no,_ ” was Arthur’s instant reaction, which made her grin. Out loud he said, “I’d rather avoid that if at all possible. But that’s precisely why you need to tell me everything.”

He could feel her concurring. “Not like I can keep any secrets from you now anyway.”

“That remains to be seen,” Arthur replied.

“To think we have this rather amazing ability," she said almost awed, “and what have we done with it?”

“Well, I discovered that you have a mouth on you that would put a drill sergeant to shame.”

She cackled. “Yeah, well. I’m a soldier’s widow. He brought his work home sometimes.”

Arthur felt an odd mix of nostalgia and anxiety when she said that but decided not to pry.

“You’re… funny.” She said, smiling. “I didn’t expect that.”

Maxson shrugged and returned the smile. “I’m a funny guy.”

Annie threw her head back and laughed out loud. “See. The Elder would never say that!”

Maxson chuckled and agreed. "The Elder wouldn’t, but Arthur is another story."

”Are you telling me you have a split personality? You sure you’re fit to lead an army?”

”I am. And no, not split, just… compartmentalized.”

Annie snorted again. “You are so full of it, Maxson.”

Arthur pretended to glare at her while she stared back, unblinking. Later, neither would be able to recall who had cracked first, both nearly falling out of their chairs with laughter.

When they had calmed down a bit, he said, “Tell me what happened in there. I can feel it gnawing at you.”

The laughter stopped and a wave of jaded cynicism transmitted through their mental link. “Oh, don’t you try and go all sweet on me, Arthur Maxson. I know you. You want results, no matter how. You are alike, I can see that now.” Maxson saw the image of the elderly man again when she said it.

“Who is he?” He asked.

Annie took a deep breath. He could feel her anger again. Anger mixed with regret and a lot of sorrow welled up inside of her. His own throat clenched at the intensity of the feelings.

“That is Shaun, my son, the leader of the Institute.”

*~*

“And that’s all,” she concluded.

Arthur cocked his head as if he was listening. ” _Yes. I think it is_.”

Moore sighed and hung her head. She was tired, no, it was more than that. She was exhausted, physically as well as mentally. He couldn’t blame her.

“I’m sorry,” he said and meant it. She looked up at him. Arthur felt something in his mind, it was the oddest sensation. She was actively looking for the catch, only to be disappointed.

“Thank you, Elder,” she said hoarsely. She was fighting back tears.

“I don’t pretend to even understand what you’re going through.” He felt a sudden rush of anger, sadness, guilt and hate. “Or maybe I do, a little,” Arthur winced and bit his lip.

There was the sensation again. She was trying to pull back from him, not to drown him in her emotions. They would need to investigate the nature of their connection in earnest, and soon, but for now, they had more pressing matters to deal with.

“I want a copy of the data you recovered and handed to the Minutemen.” Her emotions changed immediately. It felt as if a wall went up, defenses were being build and cannons pointed at him.

“Moore, Annie, listen to me. Your Minutemen will get slaughtered in there. You told me about the coursers. They have a small army in there, you can’t hope to defeat them with peasants and laser muskets.”

He could feel her agreeing before she opened her mouth. “I know.”

“Then why persist on this fool’s errand. Let me help you. We want the same thing. The complete destruction of the Institute.”

” _You will kill them all – the synths. They are innocent. They are people. They dream, Arthur!”_

“Don’t be naive, woman! The synth is a weapon. You said it yourself. Even your Railroad friends advised you to run when faced with a courser. I know you took one down by yourself, but you had a lucky break. If you truly care about the Minutemen, your friends, you’ll allow the Brotherhood of Steel to lend you a hand.”

Arthur felt her stubborn refusal. “Damn it, Annie!”

He knew she felt his frustration just as she felt his. At this rate they would get nowhere.

She glared at him. “There’re not just coursers down there. They have families, humans, who do nothing but their job and work for what they believe in. My… my son has led them down a path of ruthless isolationism. Sounds familiar?”

“Don’t you dare compare me to that psychopath! I want to protect the people of the Commonwealth, not eradicate them, not replace them with humanlike machines to cater to my every fancy.”

She screamed at him – a frustrated yell tinged with despair. “This right here is why I hate you!”

“You don’t hate me,” Arthur replied, the muscles in his jaw working. “And you know I’m right.”

“No!” She slapped the palm of her hand on the table. “No, you’re not! Gods, you’re just like him. So convinced you’re the only one who can see the “truth”. I walked away from him. I can walk away from you just as easily.”

She stood up, the chair toppling over and crashing to the ground.

There was a knock on the door. “Sir, is everything alright?”

It was Danse.

Moore walked over to the door and wrenched it open. The Paladin almost fell into the room but caught himself at the last minute.

“I was just leaving!” Annie snarled and with a last look at Maxson, she stormed out into the corridor.

“Danse, she is not to leave the ship!”

” _We’re not done, Annie.”_

The Paladin caught her elbow as she was about to descent to the command deck. She tried to shrug him off but Danse came behind her and held her by her upper arms.

Maxson stepped into the corridor. As soon as she saw him, she began to hurl insults at him again in his mind.

” _You fucking brahmin botherer. Let me go! I quit your stupid zoo. Let me go!_ ”

“Take her to your room and lock her in. You can bunk with the Knights. I’ll talk to her again in the morning. Dismissed.”

Arthur went back into his room and pressed his hands against his temples.

He could still hear her but by now she was slipping from anger into despair. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

Danse was talking at her. Maxson couldn’t make out the words only her reactions. She screamed and screamed until the Paladin pulled her into his arms and stroked her back.

Her defiance shattered, Annie succumbed to her tears.

Arthur’s throat clenched, his eyes stung. When he felt his face, he was surprised to find it was wet.

“I can’t take this either!” He panted and fled his quarters.

*~*

He stood outside on the forecastle in the cool wind blowing in from over the Atlantic. Arthur sighed and fished in his coat pocket for his cigars.

As soon as he had stepped out here, he had felt the connection ebb away. Apparently, proximity played a role in the strength of their link.

Like anyone with a sore wound, Arthur immediately tried and concentrated on Moore to see whether he could sense her presence, but nothing happened.

“Maybe I should sleep out here,” he murmured.

It took him four matches before he managed to light his cigar in the wind. But as soon as it was lit, he sucked the comforting smoke into his lungs.

“ _Cigars and booze!”_

Arthur whipped around, expecting to see Moore standing behind him. But there was no-one. He tried to listen for her thoughts again, only to be greeted with silence. Just a memory then. He was alone.

_"Story of my life."_

Maxson took the cigar out of his mouth and looked at it.

“ _Cigars and booze!”_

“Gods damnit, woman. Even when I can’t hear you, you’re annoying me.”

He drew his arm back and hurled the cigar into the night. He watched it disappear in the gloom. After a moment’s hesitation, he took the whole box out and tossed it off the ship as well.

“She was right. It makes me stink. Good time as any to quit.”

Arthur stood and just breathed in the fresh air for a few more moments. This was better, he conceded.

The things she had told him. He had to make her see that her only chance was to accept his help. But although they were sharing a mind now so to speak, Arthur sensed it wouldn’t be easy. Then again, he had always liked a challenge. And this time they were playing for the highest stakes.

“Annie Moore,” he said quietly. The wind carrying her name away.

TBC


	2. Secrets

It was the oddest sensation Annie felt as she surfaced from the depth of restless sleep. Not so much the fact that there was a large body spooned against her back, one arm draped across her waist, and warm breath fanning the nape of her neck.

No, it was the strange feeling between her legs. Head still foggy, she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. She had never felt anything like it in her life. Moore sighed and unconsciously wet her lips. She tried to lie still in order not to stir her companion but it was getting more and more difficult as waves of pleasure hit her mind.

She attempted to reach down to press the palm of her hand against her groin, hoping the pressure would elevate the sensation, but couldn’t reach it with Danse’s arm firmly holding her as he did in his sleep.

A sudden spike of arousal flooded her mind. Her pussy, already dripping wet at this point, was soaking her knickers. Sexy dreams were nothing new, but this was an entirely different beast altogether. For starters she was awake and getting more so by the second.

Annie bit her lower lip to keep from moaning. Whatever was happening, it was clearly heading for the climax.

“ _Fuck!”_ She thought as she came, arching against Danse’s back who grunted in surprise, having been startled awake by the sudden jerky movement.

“Wha… Annie?” Danse detached himself as far as he could without falling out of bed, giving Initiate Moore just enough space to flop onto her back, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she came down from her unexpected orgasm.

“Annie?” Danse asked again, voice full of concern.

She looked at him, slightly dazed. They were both still dressed in their orange BOS suits although she was certain hers would need a wash after this little adventure.

“ _And a good morning to you, too, Arthur!”_ Moore thought as loudly as she could.

The answer was immediate. _“What?...Moore? What the – oh, bloody HELL!”_

“What is going on?” The Paladin asked more irritated than concerned at this point.

“I think Arthur’s dick is feeling better,” Initiate Moore remarked with a wry grin before she burst out laughing as Danse turned scarlet.

*~*

They met in Maxson’s quarters again, Moore and Danse were greeted by a flustered Arthur with still slightly damp hair who, uncharacteristically, tried to avoid eye-contact with either of them when he mumbled, “Good morning, Paladin, Initiate.”

When the Elder spied the towel under Annie’s arm, he did look up, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, “Well, you already had a _pleasant_ shower. And after what you did to my body this morning, I feel it’s only fair to let me use your private facilities as… compensation.”

“I didn’t ‒,” Arthur blushed as he noticed Danse’s face. _“Did you have to tell him?”_ He thought angrily at Moore.

“ _Well, I had to tell him something, seeing how I, that is we, woke him up and… oh.”_ She clearly hadn’t intended to let that slip out.

“ _You slept together?”_ Arthur thought in surprise, looking at Danse who looked back with a quizzical expression.

“ _Nothing happened. Mind out of the gutter, Arthur.”_ Annie thought with a smirk.

“Are you two thinking at each other again?” Danse asked, his tone dripping with annoyance.

“Yes,” Moore and Mason replied in unison, still glaring at each other before they both processed what they had just said. Both turned to look at Danse, slightly embarrassed.

“Sorry, Paladin. It seems to happen automatically,” Maxson said gruffly.

Annie frowned before she added, “Yes, it’s hard to explain but it’s sort of... natural? Easy. I dunno. Sorry. We didn’t mean to leave you out.”

Danse sighed and shook his head. “We should investigate why this is happening sooner rather than later. It’s definitely not natural.” He inclined his head toward the Initiate.

“Agreed,” Maxson nodded. “It’s a priority, but Moore and I still need to conclude our discussion. I haven’t changed my position. I want that data, Initiate.”

“I’ve thought about it. I agree,” Annie said to Arthur’s surprise. “I’ll get a copy for you but I have two conditions.” Maxson noticed the slight change in her stance and voice. So, this was the General of the Minutemen, he thought.

It was fascinating to watch. As if, when just provoked in the right way, a core of steel emerged from the layers of insolence and pretense Arthur had been allowed to see so far. It made him wonder who Annie Moore really was. Maybe he would get a chance to find out if he cooperated, depending on what she wanted of course.

Nothing in her manner or thoughts indicated she had overheard Maxson’s train of thought, so he said, “I’m listening.”

“The Brotherhood and Minutemen will coordinate a joint assault.” His face betrayed nothing, but Annie could feel Arthur’s protest although he didn’t say a word. She carried on regardless, “And my second demand is you’ll let us evacuate everyone before we blow the place to hell – including the synths.”

She felt Maxson dig his heels in. “No!”

To Annie’s surprise, Danse took a step forward.“Arthur, I know what you think, and I agree with your assessment that the synth can be abused as a weapon, which is why we need to take them out of the Institute’s hands and prevent them from creating more.”

“That is the plan, but I’m sensing a however.”

Danse flashed Maxson a quick grin before he continued. “However, I’ve seen some of them fight. We stand to lose a lot of soldiers if we try to take them all down. Think about it, what if they could be persuaded to see things our way. Isn’t recovering tech for the benefit of mankind one of our chief tenets? They could be an asset to humanity, not a threat.”

“ _This is your doing.”_ Arthur thought at Moore but Annie shook her head.

“ _Uh-un, that’s all him. I merely gave our friend the opportunity to actually meet some of those “dangerous machines” as you call them. They are people, Arthur. If you didn’t spend all day up here in the clouds, you would know that.”_

Maxson started to pace in the confinement of his quarters, casting glances at Danse and Moore while he fought an inner battle. Annie heard him of course but refrained from saying or, as far as possible, thinking anything.

She did smile though when she felt the Elder reach a conclusion even before he opened his mouth. “Very well. I agree to your terms. Danse, call a senior staff meeting. We need to prepare for war.”

Danse saluted. “Yes, Elder.”

“In the meantime, I’ll take a shower.” Annie said gleefully, already walking to the bathroom when Arthur caught her elbow.

“You will attend the briefing as well, Initiate.”

“ _Isn’t this a bit above my pay grade?”_ She replied in her mind, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

“ _You will be there as the General of the Minuteman as well as a member of the Brotherhood. Also, I want to discuss our...condition,”_ Arthur stated.

“You want to tell them?” Moore exclaimed out loud, slightly panicked. “I thought we had agreed not to involve anyone else?”

“I’m still here, you know.” Danse interjected. But when neither Moore nor Maxson seemed to take any notice, he added, “You don’t even hear me, do you?” The Paladin shrugged and threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

Arthur shook his head. _“I’ve changed my mind. This ‒,”_ he gestured between Moore and himself, _“‒ is too much of a liability. We need help. And ‒,”_ Arthur took a deep breath and said out loud, “I’ll have to step down as Elder until the situation is resolved.”

Danse, who had been about to walk out, gasped and turned around in shock. “You can’t do that!”

Maxson raised his hand. “It’s too dangerous. I’m compromised and I know every secret of the Brotherhood.”

“ _Not every secret!”_ Moore thought, cackling in her mind.

“ _What? Yes, I do!”_ Arthur thought back before it occurred to him how childish he sounded.

Suddenly, Moore seemed flustered. _“Forget I thought that. It’s...ah...nothing. Don’t mind me, just...fuck!”_

The more she tried to suppress the thought, the more impossible it became. As it was the way with a guilty conscience, the eyes were immediately drawn to the source – Annie looked at Danse’s face. She heard the sharp intake of breath from Arthur who then also turned to look at the Paladin in shock.

“What?” Danse asked, jerking backwards as two pairs of eyes seemed to pin him to the wall.

“So that’s why you turned her down.” The words had left Arthur’s mouth before he could stop himself.

The Paladin’s eyes widened in shock. He cast an angry glare at Annie who flinched. “I’m sorry, Danse, I...”

Before anyone could say another word, Danse wrenched the door open and bolted out of the room. Arthur immediately ran after him, thinking, _“This is on your head, Moore.”_

“ _I wasn’t the one blurting it out like a tool, you douchecanoe!”_

Their connection was getting fainter as Arthur tried to catch up with his friend. She could feel the Elder’s confusion over the revelation his best friend preferred the company of men. But she breathed a sigh of relief when she also felt his concern and affection for Danse.

“ _They’ll work it out. It’ll be fine,”_ she thought and headed for the shower.

*~*

“Say it one more time,” Ingram requested, “you two have a what?”

“A telepathic link. We can read each other’s thoughts and...ah...feelings.” Arthur explained, a bit flustered when he thought back about what had happened first thing this morning while he was jerking off in the shower.

“Fascinating!” Knight-Captain Cade remarked, stroking his chin. “What is she thinking right now?” He pointed at Annie who was sitting at the other end of the oblong table.

They had decided to hold the meeting at the airport after Arthur and Danse had returned from wherever they had disappeared to. Annie could feel Maxson’s relief but also guilt and sadness when he came to escort her to the Vertibird. He had asked her flat out not to pry and for once she had agreed and forcefully concentrated on other things such as what to expect from Kells and co.

During her brief time with the Brotherhood of Steel, she hadn’t exactly done anything to impress. At least she didn’t think she had. After she had cleared out Fort Strong with Danse, tracked down the lost recon team and convinced an aging and adrift Paladin to return to the fold, she had just sort of gotten on with her business. It was something, but would it be enough?

“She is thinking about...” Arthur began and snapped his mouth shut. _“You’ve been through my things, you nosy bitch!”_

“Yes?” Cade prodded.

“Initiate Moore is thinking about the contents of my quarters,” Maxson replied evasively.

“Were you?” Ingram asked, eyebrow raised.

“Sort of,” Moore admitted, grinning. _“Guns and Garters, Issue 12 to 23. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Arthur, you naughty boy! Or shall I tell them about your genuine Silver Shroud miniature lead figure collection. Hand-painted if I’m not mistaken.”_

“ _I could shoot you at point blank and tell them you made me do it, and no-one would even bat an eye!”_

Annie pressed her lips together and stared at the table top in order to keep from laughing but Arthur was making it really hard for her. She pictured him sitting on the floor, surrounded by his collection, playing out the old detective stories.

“ _That’s not what I do. You...I hate you so much!”_ Maxson fumed.

“ _But you’re adorable.”_ Annie thought gleefully.

“Yes, they do that!” Danse said, voice raised, cutting through their mental spat. The Paladin was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Arthur and Annie looked at him, and then at everyone else in the room. All eyes were on them, staring with expressions ranging from amusement to annoyance.

Maxson cleared his throat. “As we have just demonstrated, this is a rather distracting problem. I’ve therefore taken the decision to temporarily suspend myself from duty until the matter is resolved.”

The room erupted into chaos as everyone tried to speak up at once. Arthur raised his hands. “Calm down, I’ve decided to appoint Paladin Danse as Acting Elder in my absence.”

“ _Wow! I didn’t see that coming. You kept a tight lid on that.”_ Annie thought, shocked but also happy. Danse was not only a loyal and capable soldier, but also a trusted ally and good friend. Unlike any of the others in the room, he would never go behind her or Arthur’s back.

The Proctors and Cade all had their hands full as it were, and Kells? Well, he was a different animal altogether. He had strongly objected to involving “amateurs” in the fight against the Institute and suggested the data should be recovered by force if necessary.

The Lancer-Captain had also advocated for Annie to be executed for high treason, at which point Maxson had first brought up their rather unique connection. Kells had reiterated the need to kill her but, thankfully, Cade had come to her aid by suggesting the shock of such an abrupt interference could kill Arthur as well as her.

“I’m willing to put this to the test,” Kells had sneered.

“But I am not!” Maxson had replied sternly. Everyone else in the room had concurred and the Lancer-Captain had finally backed down.

“I’m honored,” Danse said, bringing Annie’s thoughts back to the here and now.

“Then you accept?” Maxson asked.

“I do.”

“ _Now kiss the bride. Groom. Whatever. Just do it already.”_ Annie cackled inside her head.

“ _Shut the fuck up, Moore!”_ Arthur yelled inside his head, but appeared to be perfectly composed when he said, “Then, as per Codex, I put the appointment to the vote. Everyone in favor say aye.”

“Aye.”

The decision was unanimous which was no real surprise. Danse was well respected and experienced as a leader. Maxson smiled but Annie had felt how anxious he had been before he had heard the chorus of agreement.

“Paladin Danse,” Arthur intoned in a very official sounding voice. And sure enough, everyone in the room suddenly stood to attention. Although Maxson hadn’t said anything, Annie sensed she should too.

“I hereby grant you the rank of Acting Elder until such a time as you and the here assembled judge me to be fit to resume my duties as Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel. Do us proud, Acting Elder Danse.”

Everyone saluted. “Thank you, Elder,” Danse voice was firm and full of pride.

“ _Mh. Promoting your boyfriend, isn’t that rather unethical?”_

“ _Shut up, Moore, he is not my boyfriend.”_ Arthur thought back.

“ _Oh? What were you two doing then? You were gone a rather long time?”_ Annie purred.

The ceremony seemed to continue around them despite their internal dialogue. This time it was Danse’s turn to bestow titles. Arthur’s face was composed, serene even as he growled ‒ _“Go fuck yourself, you evil cunt!”‒_ at Annie through their link.

“Arthur Maxson, for the duration of your suspension as Elder, I grant you the rank of Sentinel. Ad victoriam.”

“Ad victoriam!” The Brotherhood’s motto echoed through the room.

“ _Oh, now it’s your turn to get a promotion. Sentinels are accountable to no-one, if I understand it correctly. I bet Danse is going to get lucky tonight.”_

“ _I swear to God, Moore, if you don’t stop this inane chatter, I’ll kill you.”_ Arthur growled while he smiled at Danse and took his friend’s proffered hand – an unusual gesture in these times.

“ _An intimate one, even. So personal. Just promise me to keep our link wide open when you go down on your knees to properly thank Danse later. I’d love to get some second hand action.”_

“DAMN IT, MOORE, I’M NOT GOING TO SUCK COCK FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!”

The words bounced off the metal walls. Outside the building, a few Knights on guard duty exchanged surprised glances. Every single soul inside the room was gaping at the newly appointed Sentinel. That was all except for Danse, who had turned around – to hide his embarrassment or amusement was anyone’s guess.

“ _Fuck!”_ Arthur swore and closed his eyes while Annie lost her shit. She was lying face down on the table, shaking with laughter.

“ _You’re a fucking asshole, Moore!”_ Arthur raked his hand over his face and mumbled, “Dismissed, everyone.”

All eyes went to Danse who glanced over his shoulder, and after a brief moment nodded, “Dismissed.”

It was the oddest sensation for the first time in over four years, Arthur was no longer in charge. He watched the Proctors, Kells and Cade file out of the room – all avoiding his gaze.

“ _Well, that went well,”_ he thought morosely.

“ _Looks like your boyfriend really is the new boss.”_ Moore was still giggling inside her head.

“ _The man you outed against his will and who is probably mortified right now! I hope you’re proud of yourself, Initiate?”_

“ _Relax, Arthur. No-one else knows about your secret love for each other. Nothing implicated him in the slightest. You on the other hand...well.”_

“ _For the last time, he is NOT my boyfriend. I’m not attracted to men. He is my best friend and that is all. Keep your sleazy fantasies to yourself. They’re demeaning, insulting and fucking rude.”_

“ _Who’s rude now, hn? And it’s gay, darling, the word you’re looking for is gay.”_

Arthur decided to ignore her, chiefly because he had more important concerns, but also because the urge to strangle her with his bare hands was rather strong at this moment.

“Danse…” Arthur began but the Acting Elder cleared his throat and cut him off with a wave of his hand. “I think it’s for the best if we all pretend this never happened and move on. Isn’t that right, _Initiate_ Moore?”

“ _See Arthur – all good.”_

Arthur took a deep breath when he felt Danse’s hand on his shoulder and the light squeeze.

“Affirmative, sir.” Moore said but Arthur heard her ‒  _“So worth it!” ‒_ anyway.

“I want you two to submit to a full medical exam by Knight-Captain Cade.”

Maxson shook his head. “We need the data, Danse.”

“We do,” the Acting Elder agreed, “but if there is even the slightest chance we can undo whatever the hell happened to you, I want to take it.”

“Uhm, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m with the Sentinel on this one. Besides Cade hasn’t got the medical expertise in matters of the brain, but I know someone who has.” Annie said. Arthur gave her a queer look which she returned with a shrug.

Danse sighed. “What do you propose?”

“I say Arthur and I go, get a copy of the data and send it back to you. While you start planning the assault, we go and visit an old friend of mine in Goodneighbor.”

“I’m not going into that ghoul’s nest!” Arthur protested.

“Oh. Are you enjoying our intimate connection that much?” Annie spat back.

Maxson swore and sat down in one of the empty chairs. _“Fuck, I need a drink or a smoke, maybe both. Oh no, I stopped, didn’t I?”_ he thought, absentmindedly patting his now empty pocket which used to contain his cigars.

“ _You stopped?”_ Annie asked nonplussed. _“When?”_

“ _Yeah, last night,”_ he grumbled back through the link. He looked up when he felt her pleasant surprise at this revelation.

As usual, they both had almost forgotten that they weren’t alone when Danse’s voice startled them both, dragging their attention back to the Acting Elder. “Fine. Take a Vertibird and send it back with the data. It can drop you off close to that filthy ghoul’s nest on the way back.”

“Thank you, Danse.”

“Just, come back in one piece, and as yourselves,” he said and after a moment’s hesitation added, “please.”

Arthur and Annie nodded and watched as their friend left the room.

“Let’s go get this over this,” Moore said, eager to depart. Arthur couldn’t agree more.

*~*

“I thought you were his friend,” Arthur asked over the roar of the rotor. The Vertibird had almost reached Sanctuary. Arthur admitted he was a little curious to see one of the local settlements up close.

As the General of the local militia, Annie Moore, a vault dweller with no apparent leadership experience, had taken a few dispersed farms in the Commonwealth and integrated them into an alliance and flourishing trade network.

She had established beacons and people had just flocked to her call. Arthur had read the reports but it would be something to see it with his own eyes, if only to find out the informants singing her praises had grossly exaggerated.

Maxson grudgingly acknowledged she was capable as a field agent and allegedly very charming – not that he had noticed – but he couldn’t quite believe a nobody had accomplished all this in merely six months.

“Danse? I am his friend. ‘s why I know he isn’t mad. Besides I was teasing you not him. It wasn’t as if he could hear me. He certainly heard you, though. Damn, that was hilarious. I bet he found the whole thing just as funny as I did.”

“You sure about that?” Arthur conjured up images of his talk with Danse.

Annie looked thoughtful, her gaze directed inward. Arthur felt a perverse sense of satisfaction when her eyes widened in shock. “He...cried. _Shit!_ What the fuck did you say to him?”

Moore had jumped up and shoved Arthur’s shoulder. He looked at her hand and back at her face, his eyes cool and neutral. _“I told him that he is my best friend, that I love him like a brother, and that I’m sorry he felt he had to keep this from me.”_

Annie took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself as she sat back down. “Well, alright.” She stole glances at him from underneath her long eyelashes. “That was kind.”

“It wasn’t kind,” Arthur said sharply. “It was the truth.”

Maxson could feel the sensation of someone reaching into his head again. “What are you looking for?”

“You’re not telling me everything. I can feel it…why did he really cry?”

“Leave it!”

“ _NO!”_

“I said leave... _damn_!”

“Oh no!” Annie’s face had turned ashen.

Arthur crossed his arms and stared out into the grey clouds.  _‘I told you to leave it.’_

“ _Oh Danse!’”_ Annie’s thoughts were full of sympathy and guilt. Out loud she said. “Shit, Arthur, why didn’t you tell me? You could have, I dunno, thought something I could have picked up. Do you think he knows?”

“ _What?”_ Arthur thought sarcastically.  _“That you bullied me into shouting something incredibly embarrassing about sucking his cock in front of the all senior officers. Perish the thought!”_

“ _No names were mentioned, maybe he...”_

“ _For fuck's sake, woman, he knows.”_

“ _Of course he does,”_ she thought morosely and closed her eyes. She groaned, “Fuck, I’m of a mind to turn this bird around, just to make sure he doesn’t hate me.”

“We’ll do no such thing. And no, I don’t think he does. Forget it, okay. He said it himself, remember, let’s move on.”

“Then why did you bring it up in the first place?” She shouted.

“I’m sorry. I was still mad at you for embarrassing me in front of everyone. I didn’t mean for you to find out about Danse, though.”

“Oh yes, you did!” She spat.

Arthur leaned forward in his seat. “Believe what you want, but let’s face it, you were being an alpha bitch back then, and Danse and I have every right to be pissed at you.”

For a long time nothing could be heard except the whirr of the engine and the howling of the wind while they stared into each other’s eyes.

“ _I’m sorry.”_ Until that moment, Arthur had not known that you could whisper a thought.

“I can’t hear you.” He called out loud.

“I’m sorry,” she shouted, trying to fight against the lump in her throat. He could feel the last thing she wanted was to break down in tears in front of him but she was close. Guilt and shame hit him almost as if they were his own.

Arthur sighed, took a deep breath and let it go. “Apology accepted, Initiate.”

Annie glanced over her shoulder at the pilot with her headset, concentrated on her task, but she didn’t want to chance causing any more embarrassment for Danse, so she thought at Arthur, _“I knew he was gay, but believe me, I had no idea that he is in love with you, and you said...Oh god, poor Danse.”_

Maxson gnashed his teeth and replied in his mind. _“I told him what he needed to hear: the truth. What use is it pining after someone who just doesn’t think of you that way, hn? It would only hurt him more in the long run. He’ll always be my best friend – no matter what. Fuck, I made him Elder, didn’t I?”_

“He doesn’t want to be Elder,” Annie said tiredly.

“And that’s why he is perfect. The perfect soldier. He has the Brotherhood’s best interests at heart. I can’t think of a better leader.”

“Don’t you mean your best interests?” Annie asked, glaring daggers at Arthur.

Maxson took a deep breath. “They are the same.”

“What, you have no personal desires outside the tenets?” Annie asked, conjuring up the images of the small Silver Shroud figures and naughty magazines.

Arthur pursed his lips and shifted in his seat. “I...well...”

Suddenly interested in the subject, Annie narrowed her eyes. “So, you say you’re not gay – not even a little bi?”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “No, sorry to disappoint.”

“I’ve never seen you with anyone, though, or even overheard anyone gossiping about the Elder’s latest conquest. I know you have...needs. Boy, do I ever!” She flashed him a wicked smile.

Despite himself, Maxson chuckled. “I’m busy, not dead.”

“Busy? What, no time for fun?” She paused. The question had clearly stirred something inside the man. Images, memories flitted through his mind. Annie gasped.

“How many?” She asked, mouth and eyes wide open.

Arthur squirmed in his seat again and scratched his nose. “What has that got to do with anything?”

“How. Many.”

“I dunno, I forgot.”

“Bugger that for a lark, tell me, I want to know.”

“ _Fine – I’ll find out myself.”_ Annie thought and started to count the faces she could glimpse inside his head. She had gotten as far as fourteen when he said, “32.”

Annie gasped, unable to even form coherent words she just about managed to think, _“How? When?”_

Maxson bit his lower lip, trying not to look at her. _“Not long after I got this,”_ he gestured to the scar on his face. _“Turns out, killing a Deathclaw with nothing but a combat knife makes you rather attractive to the opposite sex.”_

She laughed when he waggled his eyebrows.  _“There is that joker again,”_ she thought. She had gotten a glimpse of this man last night and, against her better judgement, rather liked him.

His eyes smiled too when he was amused, crinkling just so around the corners. Arthur’s eyes were blue like Nate’s, only where her late husband's had been almost grey, Maxson’s were the color of cornflowers. _“Flowers, blue, with green leaves,”_ she thought wistfully.

“ _Maybe if this is over, I’ll buy you a drink and you can to tell me a bit about the old world,”_ she heard him think.

“ _Maybe I will,”_ she replied coyly.

For the first time, Annie felt compelled to look at him as a man rather than the Elder. Half his face was hidden behind an impressive beard. She didn’t really care for facial hair, having been raised in a society where being clean shaven was considered the ideal beauty standard. Then again, she found Danse’s perpetual stubble awfully attractive.

“ _Maybe if he trimmed it down a bit. Who knows, maybe those lips taste as lush as they look if one can find them in all that shrubbery,”_ she thought and snorted when Arthur raised his hand to scratch his beard, clearly contemplating the option.

“We’re here!” The pilot’s voice startled them both.

They had landed on a green meadow close to the riverbed inside Sanctuary. Arthur could see a tall man with a laser musket and cowboy hat sprinting toward the Vertibird.

“Shall I keep her running, sir?” The pilot shouted.

Arthur looked at Annie. “How long will it take?”

She shrugged. “Better turn her off and grab a bite, Lancer. We’ll be a while. Two hours, maybe?”

“Understood.”

Maxson nodded at her. “Okay, let’s do this.”

TBC


	3. The Link

“General, good to see you again! We didn’t expect you back so soon,” Preston called as he jogged closer to them.

“Good to see you, too, Preston. This is Arthur,” Annie replied, and added silently, _“I’m not going to tell him your full name. Let’s avoid making a fuss, alright?”_

Arthur agreed, and gave the newcomer a short, polite nod.

Spying the insignia on Maxson’s coat, Preston clicked his tongue and forced himself to smile at Arthur, “Pleased to meet you,” before he turned to Annie and asked as casually as he could manage, “where… eh…is Danse okay?”

Maxson kept his face impassive when he thought, “ _Danse? He come here often?”_

Annie sent him the mental image of Preston and Danse talking and smiling at each other. She added, _“They’re good friends. Preston is, how shall I put this, rather fond of our Paladin.”_

“ _Fond as in...”_

“ _Yep, not that Danse has noticed, which makes a lot more sense, now that I know he was mooning_ _over you this whole time.”_

Moore beamed at the Minuteman and slapped him on the shoulder, “He’s fine, just very busy on another mission. That’s why I brought Arthur. He doesn’t talk much, though.”

Maxson sneered at Moore and said, “She only says that because she wants me all to herself.”

“Ignore him, Preston. He’s full of shit.”

“ _Said the woman thinking about kissing me not five minutes ago.”_

Arthur’s grin widened when he saw Moore’s cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

“ _It was an abstract observation of...”_

“ _You look cute when you blush,”_ Arthur thought, biting his lower lip.

“ _You’re...let’s focus on our goal. Shall we?”_

Arthur coughed to hide his cackling.

“ _You’re an ass, Maxson. Just so you know, I wouldn’t kiss you even if you paid me.”_

“ _I’d rather think not. I’ve pegged you for many things, but being a whore is not among them.”_

“ _Funny, I distinctly remember you implying as much yesterday.”_

Oblivious to their internal banter, Preston stammered, “Oh. That’s ahh...that’s good. I mean it’s great that he’s okay.”

Annie was trying to listen to her friend when she heard Arthur think, _“Forgive me, it was unworthy of me. But, in all fairness, I allowed you to smack me for it, didn’t I?”_

“ _Allowed_ me to hit you?” Moore cried out loud, ignoring Preston’s confused expression.

Maxson just looked at her patiently, radiating self-confidence. “Yes.”

The Minuteman cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m not sure what’s going on, but why don’t we all go back to headquarters? Everyone will be glad to see you again, General.”

“ _Headquarters? Isn’t that your so called Castle?”_

“ _He means the community centre slash bar here in town.”_

“ _Of course your centre of operation is a bar – how could it not be, General?”_ Arthur managed to convey a mock salute with his thought.

Annie flipped him off and growled, “Says the man who drinks like a fish!”

“Pardon?” Preston asked, befuddled by his commanding officer’s random outbursts.

Annie looked at the Garvey in surprise, “Sorry, Preston. It’s ahh...can you find Sturges for me? There’s something I need his help with. Send him to my house, would you? We gotta go change first.”

“Right away, General,” Preston nodded and went ahead to find the residential handyman, stealing slightly worried glances over his shoulder before he disappeared between the buildings.

“ _Fond indeed if he is that crestfallen to see me instead of Danse,”_ thought Arthur, clearly amused.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?” Annie replied tartly, now that they were alone again. She motioned for Arthur to follow her.

“ _I know you like what you see, Moore!”_ Arthur thought, radiating self-confidence.

“ _Which isn’t much with all that fuzz, or is that a dead molerat clinging to your mug – I can’t quite tell.”_

“Oh, I don’t know. I wasn’t doing too badly until I became Elder.”

“Yeah, yeah. 32 – are you sure you had time to be a soldier?”

Maxson snorted. “I had to pace myself after they appointed me.”

“ _Mh, or maybe it is the beard?”_ Arthur mused a bit more self-consciously, stroking his bristles. He had only grown it out during the last two years. Some people had trouble accepting an Elder who was barely out of his teens. He knew the beard made him look much older but it also partially covered the scar, which the ladies had rather liked.

Moore tried to suppress her amusement but Maxson was making it hard for her. _“I’m sure it’s keeping you nice and warm in the absence of a body in your bed.”_

“ _You make it sound as if I’m into necrophilia.”_

“ _I could make a tasteless ghoul joke, but I won’t. What are you looking for up there?”_

Arthur was staring into the sky, _“Flying brahmin – it’s a day for miracles if you pass on the opportunity to make a joke at my expense.”_

Annie elbowed him in the sternum. Arthur pretended to keel over in pain. “But whhyyyy?”

“Fucking moron,” Annie giggled despite herself.

Arthur’s eyes landed on a pretty caravanner with long red hair and freckles. She gave him a shy grin when she noticed him looking. Maxson smiled back.

“ _Hey. Moore, do you think she would like it if I shaved it off?”_

“ _Karen might,”_ Moore admitted, _“but her husband might object.”_ A burly man with piercing grey eyes and serious sideburns stepped around the pack brahmin, effectively blocking Arthur’s view of the lovely Karen.

“ _Too bad,”_ Maxson sighed.

“ _Wow, you’ve stepped down as Elder not three hours ago and all you can think about is getting laid?”_

Arthur glanced at Annie. _“I didn’t expect it to be so liberating.”_

“ _So, it’s been awhile since number 32, hn?”_

“ _Maybe. Yes. Six months, give or take.”_

Moore snorted. “Tsk. Six months?” she scoffed. “Try 211 years, then we can talk.”

Arthur gaped at her before he muttered under his breath. “That explains a lot.”

Annie stopped and rounded on him. “Why am I not surprised? I figured you’re the kind of prick who thinks everything you don’t like about a woman can be fixed if you just shove your little prick into her!”

“I don’t actually,” Arthur replied with infuriating calmness. “But you’ve got to admit there’s nothing more relaxing than a nice, hard fuck.”

The corner’s of Maxson’s mouth twitched when he felt her concur, and then heard her cuss at herself for agreeing with him. He burst out laughing.

Fuming, Annie growled, “Let’s just keep walking. This way!”

They strolled toward the houses where people were waving at Annie. She smiled and waved back.

“So, this is one of your famous settlements, General,” Maxson observed, taking in the environment. He noted the defense posts, number of sentries and turrets.

“ _I could take this place with ten Knights and four Paladins within twenty minutes, that would include the time I’d give you to surrender.”_

“ _True. We wouldn’t stand a chance against a well-armed military force. But out here it’s raiders, the occasional stray feral and supermutants. None of them have air support.”_

A few men and women in dusters and militia hats like Preston’s were training at a makeshift shooting range. Four targets, thirty paces away. All of them missed, except for one who accidentally shot the hat off a settler, tending to the crops 90 degrees to the west of the shooter.

Arthur muttered, “Fucking hell, Moore, and you wanted to take on the Institute with them? I thought you cared about your people?”

Annie cast a sideways glance at him. “I changed my mind, didn’t I?”

Maxson saw images of Danse holding her as she cried. He couldn’t hear the Paladin’s voice but the memory of the words was clear enough.

“ _The Elder is right, Annie. Are you truly willing to lead your friends, Preston, Sturges, all of them into a bloodbath for your revenge? Look at me! You’re a survivor, not an avenger. If you do this than the Institute will win. Shaun will win. Let us help you, let the Brotherhood help you, please.”_

“I see,” Arthur said, and left it at that. After all, why Moore changed her mind wasn’t important any more, only that she had.

“Let’s go to my place,” Moore muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

Arthur shrugged and followed her to one of the pre-war houses. This one didn’t look too badly damaged. Curious eyes followed them but kept a respectful distance.

“ _Are they scared of you or something? Not that I can blame them.”_

“They don’t know what to make of _you_ ,” Moore explained, ignoring his jibe. “No-one here trusts the Brotherhood of Steel.”

“Not to put too fine a point on it, but you’re part of the Brotherhood, _Initiate_ Moore.”

“Out here, I’m the General. My affiliation with you is seen as a...uhm, how can I put this?”

“Convenience?” Arthur suggested.

“Something like that, yes,” Annie admitted and pushed the front door open.

“It’s smart,” Maxson shrugged. “Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.”

“ _Abraham Lincoln,”_ Annie thought automatically. _“Good to know some wise words made it into this godforsaken time.”_

“It’s engraved on a plaque in the Citadel. Look, Moore, I know we don’t see eye to eye about a lot of things ‒”

“Pretty much everything,” Annie interjected levelly.

“However, as I said last night, we have a common goal. And the worst thing we could do at this point is not trust one another. I hope you don’t mind me being frank. I doubt we’ll ever be friends ‒”

“Well, that’s a relief!”

The corner’s of Maxson’s mouth twitched. “But, let us not be enemies either.” He held out his hand to her.

Moore eyed it warily before she slowly raised her own and shook it.

“ _Besides, I doubt we could get any closer than we already are,”_ Arthur thought, still holding her hand.

Annie chuckled and raised an eye-brow. _“32 ladies would beg to differ.”_

Moore was tall for a woman, at least 5’10”, she only had to tilt her head a little upwards to meet his gaze. For the first time, Arthur noticed that her eyes were different colors – one was green, the other a light brown.

“ _True,”_ Arthur replied in his mind, _“but this is a different kind of...intimacy. None of the others knew me as well as you do.”_

Annie raised an eye-brow and pursed her mouth. _“Yes, they most certainly didn’t know about the doll collection.”_

“ _Oh, ha ha. I bet if I had a chat with all the men you’ve bedded, they’d would run for the hills if they knew what a foul-mouthed Deathclaw you’re on the inside.”_ Maxson retorted, emphasizing the last statement by yanking her closer.

Annie forcefully pulled her hand out of his grip and straightened up without breaking eye-contact.

“The man I bedded is out there,” she pointed to the spot where Vault 111 was hidden just outside of Sanctuary. “Alas, you’d have to ask Mama Murphy to help you contrive an answer as to what he really thought of me.”

It took Maxson a moment to understand before his eyes went wide. “One? You’ve slept with _one_ guy?”

“My husband, yes,” Moore replied coldly before she turned her back on him. She was still dressed in a clean BOS suit which clung to her curves like a second skin.

Maxson looked her up and down, mouth gaping. _“But...you’re so hot.”_

She glared at him over her shoulder. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Good looks are like a good weapon, they tilt the playing field in our favor.” Arthur explained candidly.

“ _God, you sound like my mother!”_ Moore thought with a frustrated sigh.

“It’s the truth.”

Eyes blazing, Annie walked back to him, right into his personal space, her nose almost touching his.

“You know what? You’re full of shit, Maxson. Not only is your statement moronic, it’s insulting.”

Arthur looked genuinely puzzled. “I’m paying you a compliment and you bitch at me? You’re a hard to please woman, Moore. I give you that.”

“Why am I not surprised that you’re an oblivious dick? First of all, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and in the hands of marketing and PR managers – or at least it used to be. And more importantly, what you said implies I would take advantage of every person who is interested in sleeping with me – maybe that’s what you do, but I’m not a slut. So here it is, one more time for the stupid zealot in the back: I’m not a _whore_!”

Maxson frowned at her before he shrugged. “Whores do it for money. I figured you’d do it for pleasure, but as previously stated you’re hard to please woman. Or maybe he didn’t do it right, after all, you wouldn’t know the difference.” He knew it was a low blow, and a part of him felt instantly sorry for saying it, but Annie had a knack for pushing all of his buttons, and it was pissing him off.

This time Maxson caught her wrist before she could strike him, twisting it behind her back and pulling her closer. He could feel her discomfort as he yanked her arm a little higher, effectively trapping her against his chest, fueling the anger he could feel bubbling up inside her like a volcano, ready to erupt at any moment.

Anger at him for being a patronizing ass, anger at his arrogance, anger at herself for liking how it made her feel to be in his arms.

“ _I don’t want to want this! Not with him – not with YOU!”_ she snarled inside her head, cheeks flushed. She knew he could hear her. Maxson’s lips twisted into a savage grin. Technically, he had forgiven her for embarrassing him earlier but maybe a little vengeance wouldn’t be out of the question.

“ _Let me go!”_ Annie squirmed which only made him hold her tighter.

“ _When I’m sure you’re not going to claw my face off.”_

“ _That could only improve matters. Why would I do you any favors?”_

“ _Oh no, you can’t hide from me, I know you like what you see. I can hear it,”_ he leaned closer and whispered in her ear, “I can feel it.” Arthur’s grin widened when he felt her humiliation. _“Payback’s a bitch – you should know.”_

“ _You fugly shiteater, let me go!”_

He would, in a minute, but first... He brushed his cheek against her sand-colored hair, inhaling sharply. She smelled like his own soap and toothpaste.

Arthur jerked his head back. “Did you use my toothbrush?” he asked indignantly.

“Like I’d stick something of yours in my mouth,” she spat back, and despite their position, tried to hit him with her other hand. The result of which was that he now had both her wrists trapped behind her back, pressing her even closer against his front.

They were breathing the same air, teeth clenched, each trying to out-glare the other. He could feel the softness of her breasts even through the layers of his coat and suit. Arthur’s heart began to hammer in his chest, mouth suddenly gone dry.

“ _It’s been a long time since I’ve held a beautiful woman in my arms. Why oh why does it have to be this one?”_ Arthur thought, cock twitching. _“Fucking hell!”_

Annie’s eyes went wide. _“Oh gods, I felt that! Oh no!”_ Like himself, she wasn’t sure whether she should fight or welcome the onslaught of unbidden lust. She was thinking it had been so long, and this infuriating, arrogant – and yes, hot – asshole was so there and willing. It was such a relief after the long, frustrating months of wanting a man who would never return her affections.

They were both panting, mouths hovering only half an inch apart. Maxson adjusted his stance, shifting his leg between hers, offering, teasing, taunting. His cock began to harden when she bit her lip. Still torn between mortification and elation, she lost the fight when she pressed her core against his thigh. They groaned as the pleasure amplified through their link.

“ _We need to stop this”_ Neither could tell whose thought it had been.

“ _Fuck...gods, why do you feel so good?”_ Maxson emphasized the thought by leaning harder against her, eliciting a gasp from Annie.

“ _Need to fight this...”_

She twisted in his hold, searching for that pain, anything to break through the lust. They both hissed when fire seemed to shoot up Moore’s arms, restoring some sanity as he let her go in surprise.

Annie staggered backwards. The lack of physical contact made thinking easier but the pull through the link was still strong, Arthur took a step forward, ready to come after her when she held up her hand and said mockingly, “Oh Arthur, you might have bedded 32 girls, but it’s all about quality, not quantity.”

Maxson took another step, unperturbed by the accusation. “I’ve had no complaints.”

Moore moved back, her ass connecting with the kitchen counter. “Well, how could they? You were probably out of the door the second the buzz wore off. Did you even bother to stay the night?”

Arthur stopped in his track, his eyes narrowed. “With a handful of them, yes.”

“I knew it!” Annie crowed, slapping her thigh. “32 one-night stands! You might not be a virgin, Arthur, but I doubt you know _anything_ about making love, or how to make a woman come for that matter.”

“If you weren’t such a bitch, I’d show you.”

“If you weren’t such an asshole, I would teach you.”

They looked at each other in surprise before Maxson’s face contorted into a feral grin while Annie flushed scarlet. It took only two steps before he was in front of her again.

“ _Fuck you, Arthur!”_

“ _Is that an official invitation?”_

Out loud she huffed, “You may have noticed my mouth has a tendency to run away with me, usually I can keep it in check but...”

“Yes, I’ve noticed your filthy mouth,” Arthur hummed, eyes fixed on Annie’s lips. She was licking them nervously.

“Arthur, I’m not attracted to you!” A statement deeply rooted in wishful thinking.

“Uh-hn,” Arthur bent his head lower. Annie tilted her chin up.

“ _Do you really want me to stop?_ ”

“ _...no, god fucking damnit, but I still hate you.”_

“ _I hate you too.”_

“You wanted to see me, ma’m?”

Sturges voice had them jumping apart like wildcats.

“ _Fucking hell, we almost...”_

“ _It’s this...this thing...link...connection...”_

“ _Yes, I’m...we...fuck!”_

“Are you two o’right? Am I interruptin’ somethin’? I can come back later, or...” Sturges was looking from one to the other with a raised eye-brow.

“Yes, yes, I mean, no, we’re fine. I’m glad to see you, Sturges,” Annie replied hastily, managing a brittle smile. _“So fucking glad.”_

Maxson smoothed his hand over his hair and took a few steps to the other side of the room, trying to get his breathing under control.

“ _Fuck!”_ Arthur thought. His body was still strumming with tension. The handyman’s appearance had been like pouring cold water on the fire in his gut. He was faintly surprised there wasn’t steam coming out of his ears and nose. He vaguely heard Sturges and Moore talking but didn’t pay any attention to their conversation.

He shook his head. A few hours ago, Maxson would have gladly shot Moore in the face, and now, all he could think about was how to get her into his arms again.

“ _This can’t be happening!”_

He glanced at the others over his shoulder. Sturges was nodding at something Annie was saying in a low voice. Arthur concentrated on her, _“Moore, we need to hurry! Get the data and let’s go!”_

Annie’s voice seemed to get louder when she replied to Sturges, “Okay, tell Preston what I told you and meet us at the Vertibird in an hour.”

“Yes, ma’m,” the man replied and ducked out of the door.

“An hour?” Arthur cried. “Moore, we have a serious problem.” He added, “ _More serious than I had expected,_ ” in his mind.

She rounded on him. “I know that but we have to prepare, and it will take a few minutes to copy the data anyway.”

“Moore!” Arthur growled.

She raised her eye-brows at him. “When you’re done behaving like an animal, I’ll go change – don’t follow me!” Annie added pointing a finger at him.

“ _I’m_ the animal?” Arthur shouted back, “You were the one humping me like a bitch in heat!”

“You were the one holding me like a caveman. 32? Tsk. Did you force yourself on them, too? Or no, you know what? I bet they all felt sorry for you.”

Arthur ego bristled at the accusation, “I’m not a fucking rapist! Ah, is that jealousy I feel, Annie? Are you jealous of me, or them, I wonder? Because if I had wanted to, I could have bend you over that counter and fucked you from behind until your knees would have buckled, and all you’d have said in return would have been, thank you, sir.”

Moore snorted. “When you’re quite done with your juvenile fantasy, I’ve got to get ready.”

“Oh, that would have been so convincing, but I can feel how fucking wet your panties are!” Arthur growled, advancing on her again.

She backed into the corridor leading to her bedroom. “Get a grip on yourself, Elder!” she barked unexpectedly. He could sense how shaken she felt, from arousal or terror, he wasn’t sure.

“ _Shit, are you afraid of me?”_

“ _I’m scared of what you do to me, yes.”_

Arthur looked at her in shock; the title a reminder of his position, his responsibilities. But it was the idea she might see him as a monster who forced women into his bed that made him apologize.

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” he panted, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

“It’s alright. I’m… Arthur?”

He looked up at her.

“I know you wouldn’t take me against my will,” she said quietly.

Maxson exhaled the breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding.

“It’s...it’s that I’m not sure I’d want you to stop if you did that scares me.”

Maxson closed his eyes. _“I don’t want to hurt you, Annie. I won’t lie, you drive me nuts, but I don’t really want you dead or hurt in any way. If nothing else, you’re one of my soldiers, whether you like it or not, and we look out for each other. Do you believe me?”_

“ _Yes.”_

They smiled sheepishly at each other across the corridor.

“Let’s agree not to hold it against each other while we’re so…entangled, yes?” Annie pointed to her temple and then his head.

“Agreed,” Arthur swallowed.

They felt calmer, rage, fear and lust had ebbed down to a simmering pool of emotions, churning underneath the surface. Like predators, waiting for an opportunity to pounce, they’d have to be careful. But for now, the proverbial storm seemed to have passed.

“We need to concentrate on the mission.”

“We do. Let’s get changed,” Annie suggested and disappeared into one of the adjacent rooms.

“Why do we need to change?” Maxson called after her.

Moore reappeared after a minute and shoved a bundle of clothes into his arms. “We can hardly go to Goodneighbor looking like this,” she gestured to their outfits.

Arthur frowned. “I look fine.”

Annie laughed at him and avoided to look at his face for a second. He could hear her ‒ “ _Yeah, more than just fine, actually._ ” ‒ but pretended he hadn’t.

“We’ll only draw unnecessary attention if you walk into Goodneighbor like this,” she gestured at his coat.

Arthur groaned but could see that she had a point. He looked at the clothes – he couldn’t even remember when he had last worn civilian clothing.

“You can get changed in there,” she pointed toward the former bathroom. “I’ll be in the bedroom – no peeking.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. Before she vanished, something occurred to him that made his stomach flip. “Hey, Annie, whose clothes are these? They’re not...I mean...”

Her head appeared through the doorway. “Calm down, they are not Nate’s.” She flashed him a small smile.

“Then whose? I thought you’d said you didn’t, I mean...” He knew he was babbling like an idiot but he couldn’t help himself.

Her grin widened. “They are Danse’s,” she said and disappeared into her room again.

For the first time, Arthur was happy he knew his best friend was gay because otherwise he would have to acknowledge that the feeling in his gut was something akin to jealousy that Annie had another man’s clothes in her room.

“The link… it’s the link,” Arthur muttered and began to undress. His eyes caught sight of a wooden handle, protruding from a soft cloth on a low shelf next to the mirror.

“ _Mh – why not?”_

He and Danse were roughly the same size which worked out nicely. The slacks were faded, old-school military pants and fitted him just right as did the white tank top and dark blue shirt. The latter had most of its buttons missing, so Arthur decided to leave it open and shoved the sleeves halfway up his forearms.

He tried to look at his reflection in the tiny bathroom mirror – not bad. The clothes felt odd – roomy and too light for his liking, but it would have to do. He kept his own boots with the sheath for the combat knife and strapped a leather harness on which could hold two 10 mm.

He contemplated putting his coat on over it when he heard Annie say, “No, leave the coat. You’d get gutted like a fish if you showed up in that thing in Goodneighbor.”

Arthur turned around, mouth open for a retort, and stopped. And stared.

“Something the matter? Cat got your tongue? I can hear you thinking in vowels, Arthur.” Annie chuckled. She wasn’t really looking at him, too busy trying to fasten a long, dangling, silver earring into her lobe.

Arthur had to swallow several times before he managed, “You look nice.” She was wearing a long, green dress with matching shoes. A broad belt, accentuated her waist, drawing attention to her beautiful boobs and curvy rear.

She smiled, still fiddling. “Thank you, so do…,” she looked up. “Oh my God!”

Maxson self-consciously rubbed the smooth skin on his face. Annie was gaping at him. As if in trance she stepped closer, her shoes making a soft clicking noise on the floor as she walked.

She stretched out her hand, her fingertips lightly brushing over his cheeks. Arthur shivered, his skin still sensitive after the shave. Annie sighed, feeling his pleasure at her touch, just as he felt hers.

“ _Why did you do it?”_

“ _Uhm...”_

“I mean you look good. Different. Younger somehow, but in a good way,” she was almost dreamily caressing his face. “It will work perfectly as a disguise. No-one will suspect who you are.”

“Yes, that was what I was thinking, obviously.” Arthur bit his lower lip, and reluctantly pried her hand away from his face. _“You need to stop that or I’m not sure what will happen.”_

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just you...you, almost look like a normal guy.” Annie replied and couldn’t help herself when she thought, _“Or you would if the new definition for normal was “wow”.”_

Arthur smirked at her, still holding her hand. “Thank you. You know, you could just say nice stuff like that out loud.”

“I could,” she agreed, watching as he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. _“But then it becomes more real and I have to admit that...”_ She hastily drew her fingers back and concentrated on something else.

“Sturges and Preston are waiting – are you ready to go?”

Arthur coughed, “Yes, let’s go. We shouldn’t be alone right now.”

“Right, you’re right.”

They walked briskly to the open space near the river where Sturges was ready to hand her a copy of the tape.

“I hope you know what you’re doin’, boss,” Sturges drawled, blatantly looking at Arthur who met the handyman’s stare with cool defiance.

“ _He doesn’t like me.”_

“ _Does he have to? You’re Brotherhood, that’s all he knows. I told you, you don’t exactly have the best rep among the population at large.”_

“ _It shouldn’t be that way. We’re here to help. I need them to trust me.”_

“ _Then you have to earn it, Arthur!”_

“Preston, are you ready to go?” Annie called.

“I’m ready, General.”

Annie put the tape in Garvey’s hand.

“Wait, what’s going on here?” Arthur asked.

“I’ve appointed Preston as liaison officer between the Minutemen and Brotherhood of Steel for the time being. He and acting Elder Danse will coordinate the plan for the attack while we take care of our little problem.”

“Why was I not consulted?” Maxson fumed.

“Because, quite frankly, this is no longer your concern, Sentinel!” Moore replied.

“Not my...” Arthur’s mouth shut with an audible clack. _“Moore, this is...actually a good plan,”_ he conceded.

She gave him a wink. “I know.”

“ _Still, you should have filled me in.”_ Maxson admonished as they walked toward the Vertibird.

“ _You were in the room when I talked to Sturges about it. But you were too busy freaking out,”_ Annie explained silently as she climbed aboard.

“ _I was not...uhm. I was assessing our situation that is not the same.”_

“ _Yeah, you were totally freaking out.”_

“ _Fucking hell, I hope that friend of yours is as good as you claim,”_ Arthur grumbled as the Vertibird took off. Maxson held his cheeks in both hands, the wind felt like ice on his exposed skin.

“Oh, don’t worry, Arthur. The Railroad always comes through for her friends.”

“The...Railroad?” Arthur stared at her in shock. “Oh, bloody hell, Moore.”

Annie’s laughter was drowned out by the noise of the rotors as the Vertibird corrected course due south toward Goodneighbor.

TBC


	4. Hot and Cold

Annie opened her eyes when the Vertibird landed near the bridge between Bunker Hill and the Cabot Estate. Evidently, she had nodded off between the rhythmic sound of the rotor and Arthur’s and Preston’s polite difference of opinion about how to deal with the Commonwealth and its people, once they had revealed Maxson’s identity to him. 

She looked up and caught Arthur staring at her with a puzzled frown. Annie raised an eyebrow but the effect was ruined when a huge yawn contorted her face. Well, it had been a long day, and it promised to get even longer. With a satisfied smirk, Annie noticed Arthur was yawning as well. 

 _“Aww, is it little Arthur’s bedtime?”_ she teased silently. 

To her surprise, he replied, _“Hn, I wouldn’t mind some shut-eye, but you yawned first, Initiate.”_  

Annie stuck her tongue out at him, which to her delight Arthur returned in kind when he was sure Preston wasn’t looking. Even at this rate Annie was sure she would never get used to playful Arthur Maxson. Not that she was complaining. 

“Did I miss something?” Garvey asked when he heard them chuckle. 

“No, all good,” Annie replied, still smiling.

“Actually, I have a favour to ask,” Arthur said, pulling something from under his seat. With a grunt, he shoved his beloved coat into Preston’s hands. 

“What’s this?” 

“My coat,” Arthur replied solemnly, “please, give it to Danse. He…tell him it was made for the Elder, so the Elder should wear it.”

“I will,” Preston nodded and tipped his head to Arthur who returned the gesture with a Brotherhood salute.  

Annie and Arthur jumped out and stepped back, watching the bird take off into the crimson skies in the direction of Boston airport. 

“What?” Arthur asked when he caught the look on Moore’s face. 

She smirked, “You are _such_ a drama queen.” 

“Takes one to know one,” Arthur retorted and snorted when Annie fluffed her hair, clicked her heels on the pavement and strutted toward Goodneighbor with a self-deprecating, “And don’t you forget it, Maxson.” 

*~*

They made their way through back allies, avoiding known raider hang-outs and Supermutant strongholds. Since Annie had walked these streets a thousand times, she took point. It surprised her that Arthur Maxson was content to be lead. She had thought he would have insisted on taking charge simply because he was used to it. He certainly had always given her the impression. 

“Why?” Arthur asked, having obviously picked up on the thought. “You’re the more experienced field operative in this area. True leadership understands when others need to take the helm.”  

That last bit sounded like a quote, probably from the precious litany all BOS soldiers were positively obsessed with. Whenever Moore heard anyone rattle off a random verse she was propelled back in time to her father preaching the Bible to his offspring before every meal. Over 200 years and she still felt underwhelmed by such a display of absolute obedience to a book.

Even as a young girl she had always felt people ought to think for themselves and make moral decisions based on the circumstances presented to them in the here and now, not blindly adhere to something old geezers in musty caves had dreamed up thousands of years ago. Of course younger Annie didn't have the vocabulary to frame her thoughts quite so eloquently. It had been more of a, "I'm twelve and I can tell this is fucking stupid."

She made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat. Besides, did Maxson have to comment on every random thought that flitted through her mind? 

“Oh, I don’t have to, but that one involved me,” he explained which made Annie look at him and say, “Well, can you please stop it, it’s annoying!” 

Maxson seemed genuinely confused, “What? I can’t help it. Do you want me to pretend I can’t hear you?”

“I do it! If I felt the need to comment on all the drivel floating through _your_ head, we would never make it to the Memory Den. Seriously, man, do you ever listen to yourself? Inside your own head, I mean? You spent at least 8 minutes reminiscing about that damn coat.” 

“So you admit you’re mostly thinking about nonsense. Like that bit about old men in caves? Or how about when we walked past that red building on the corner. You used to go there for singing lessons. And when we walked past it, you went off on rehearsing clever retorts to a woman - your vocal coach, was it? Anyway, you kept coming up with things to say in reply to her for telling you off for not - well, I didn’t get that bit - but you kept going on and on. Despite the fact that the woman is dead for over 200 years. And did I complain about it? No, I didn’t. Let’s be professional and treat this like any other mission. Shall we?” Arthur pointed at the small alley between crumbling buildings. 

Annie scrunched up her nose and stormed past him. Trust Maxson to pick out the most unimportant detail in a rant and twist your own words against you. What was the point in arguing with someone like that really? And Mrs Porter had been an old bat who bullied young, impressionable girls into almost giving up on what they loved most, just because she had never achieved the fame she thought she’d ought to have had. She had been so mean and if Annie wanted to-

“See, you’re doing it right now,” Arthur pointed out with infuriating calm. 

“You’re so…,” Moore snarled and resumed walking at a slightly faster pace, thinking, _“How such an insensitive bastard ever got anyone into bed is a mystery for the ages!”_

_“How did a woman who can’t even hold her own in a simple disagreement come to lead an army?”_

Moore rounded on him just as they spilled out of the alley into a small plaza. “Ah, so we _are_ an army. Got you, you patronising git!” 

Arthur snorted and clapped his hands behind his back, looking every bit as if he was giving her a lecture on the command deck of the Prydwen. “You have the bodies, the weapons and a command structure. Per most basic definition of the word, that’s an army. Well done. As I’ve witnessed this afternoon, you have no military discipline, sense of strategy or resources for anything other than fighting off wet hubflowers, but, I’m willing to admit, you _do_ have an army, Moore.” 

“I hate you.” Annie hissed quietly, knowing that he was right in so far that her army could not man the assault against the Institute by themselves, but she had already admitted that to him. Did he really have to rub it in?

 _“What a cunt! I hate that word but what a cunt,”_ she fumed in her own head as she stomped across the square.

“Takes one to-”

She whirled around and pointed a finger at his face. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Arthur Maxson. Don’t you fucking dare!”

The composed mask cracked. Arthur took two long strides. His hand moved in a blur, trapping Annie’s wrist and yanked. She stumbled and bumped against his chest which shouldn’t feel so familiar already.

Heat pooled into Annie’s gut, but was it her own or his reaction to their proximity? Only this time it felt like-

 _“Not that again,”_ they both thought in a flash of panic. Arthur released her as if she had been on fire and hastily stepped back. They stared at each other, shoulders heaving.

“You really know how to push my buttons,” Arthur admitted through gritted teeth.

“Oh likewise! And is this your only way when someone challenges you - get physical? That it? You call that holding your own in an argument?” 

She saw him swallow. Oh, he clearly didn’t like it when someone dragged _his_ flaws out in the open. 

 _“What is it about this asshole that I even-”_ She tried to suppress the thought but one look at Arthur’s face told her it wasn’t working. 

However, the knowing smirk was quickly replaced by a frown. “Tell me, why do you hate me?”

Annie sighed. She didn’t want to do this. It had been a long day and introspection wasn’t something she wanted to do in the middle of a deserted square in post-apocalyptic Boston. But from the looks of it Arthur would sprout roots if she didn’t give him an answer right here and now and they had places to be. 

“I don’t hate you, not really." 

 _“Not any more,”_ she conceded quietly. She huffed. They so didn’t have time for this. “Look, what does it even matter what I think?” Annie asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, mimicking Arthur's stance. 

“Because. Why are you being such a bitch all the time?” 

“I don’t know, why are you such a racist megalomanic?”

Arthur growled and advanced again. “Is that how you see me? You have lived in this world for what six months maybe? I’ve lived here all my life. How about giving me the benefit of the doubt? You think I don’t have my reasons? Look around you!” 

"I have looked," she spat back. "All I see is people who are trying to make it through the day. And let me tell you something, you think we didn't have problems in my time? Think again. Never ending war. Never knowing whether you would wake up in the morning because someone would drop a nuke on you head in the night." 

"Forgive me but that sounds just like another Tuesday in my life," Arthur snarled. 

Annie threw her arms in the air and screamed. "Whatever! I’m just a vault dweller, a walking relict, what do I know? That’s practically one step away from a ghoul. I’m surprised you can even stand the sight of me.”

“Now you're being ridicu-“

She pointed her finger at his nose. “I’m your tool in the war effort and now we have this unfortunate medical problem. But tell you what, if we could drop the subject then maybe we can get on with getting rid of each other. No more brain sharing, no more conflict. Puff. All gone. So let’s get going.” 

She turned to leave him, trusting that he would follow her but instead he shouted, “You know that’s not true. Moore, stop! Hey, look at me!” 

 _“I don’t want to!”_ Annie thought but stopped in her tracks, her back to him.

“Look at me!” 

She shook her head. _“No, because if I look I’ll see your stupidly handsome face and I really don’t want to right now.”_

“Annie. Please.”

 _“Fuck!”_ He was playing dirty. She slowly turned her head and looked into Arthur’s eyes. Those damn beautiful steel blue eyes.  _"Get a grip, Annie,"_ she castigated herself. _"Since when do you swoon over a pretty face? He is an arrogant, narrow-minded son of a bitch and he will run all over you if you let him. Do not let him! Do you hear me?"_

If Arthur had heard any of that, he wasn't showing it at all. His mind felt like a wall at the moment, maybe hers did too?

“I’m not going to apologise for who I am and if you hate me-“ Arthur began.

“Don’t hate you,” Annie muttered. “Just your shitty worldview.” 

“Fine,” Arthur sighed, “hate my political views and methods, then I guess we just have to agree to disagree on those points. But like I told you earlier today, I value you as a member of the Brotherhood -” Annie snorted but Arthur carried on undeterred “- and I respect you as a capable soldier and field agent regardless of your affiliation or heritage.”

Annie rolled her eyes. She refused to let his speech get to her. Simply refused. “Great, Arthur, that's great. Thanks. Can we move on now? We’re burning daylight.” She pointed at the crimson hue above their heads which was already starting to fade to a dark blue around the edges. 

Arthur shook his head. "Let's go, then. I see it's pointless. You seem to have made your mind up about me anyway."

 _"That's just the thing. I thought I had you all figured out but you keep confusing me. Stop confusing me!"_ she yelled inside her head. 

"You're confused? How do you think I feel?" Arthur shouted. So much for being a mental wall. "Nothing about you makes sense. You hate me, but you don't. You say really nice things about me, but only inside your own head while spitting verbal venom at my face. Half the time I don't know whether I want to kill or kiss you."

"Well that makes two of us!" she yelled back until her words registered. She could feel her face heating up. She wondered whether she was as flushed as Arthur. It was a good look on him actually. Did he look like this when he-

Annie saw the expression on Arthur's face shift from confused anger to deadpan. The back of her neck started to prickle. She could feel his anxiety spiking although he looked eerily calm. 

 _"What?"_ she thought at him.

 _“Raiders. Four, no five. Two behind you, two up on the building and I know there is one behind me. I just know.”_ Arthur thought reaching for his guns, turning in one fluent movement. 

They had been careless. Arguing out in the open like common fools. This was Boston, not Sanctuary Hills. Annie cursed under her breath. She was wearing a holster like Arthur’s, reaching for her 10mms before Maxson had finished his thought. 

They stood back to back and fired without thinking. Arthur caught the guy who had tried to sneak up on him in the stomach. The raider toppled over and fumbled for a Stim which dropped from lifeless fingers when the second bullet hit him in the head. 

Annie had just taken out number two and three on the ground when she heard the tell-tale swoosh of a missile launcher. Her body just reacted, darting toward the building to her right, trusting Arthur to follow her. 

They pressed themselves against the ancient bricks and closed their eyes. The missile struck where they had been standing only seconds ago. 

“A fucking missile launcher, well, at least we know they don't want to rob us.” Arthur mumbled under his breath. 

“Good.” 

“Good? How is that a good thing?” 

“Could be worse,” Annie smirked. “Could be a Fat Man, and we would be paste by now.”  

Arthur chuckled. “Always a bright side, eh?” 

Silently he asked, _“Can you sneak up that ladder? I’ll draw their attention.”_

Annie looked at the rusty fire escape on the back of the building. She’d have to take her shoes off to avoid alerting the raiders but she knew she could manage. It would be easy to use the interconnected roofs and take them by surprise. 

 _“You got it.”_ She thought and slipped out off her heels. 

 _“Arthur?”_  

 _“Hm?”_ His eyes were still focussed on the building where the enemy was waiting for them to make a mistake. 

_“Please don’t die.”_

He did look at her then. Annie felt the heat spreading inside his body as if it was her own, or maybe it was hers, it was so hard to tell. 

 _“I don’t understand you. Not at all,”_ he thought. 

She bit her lower lip. _“Well, we don’t know how this works,”_ she pointed at her forehead, _“and if they kill you, I might die too. …I’m kidding. Sort of. Just, don’t die, okay?”_  

Annie felt the impulse to kiss him, whether it was her own or his she didn’t know. It was maddening and it made no sense to either of them. One minute they hated each other's guts and the next they…Arthur lowered his head, she could feel his breath against her lips. 

 _“Just do it,”_ she thought, closing her eyes the moment the second missile hit the square. Annie felt the heat against her exposed skin, the shockwave pressing her against the brick wall. For a few agonising seconds, she couldn’t breathe, ears ringing. Arthur didn’t seem to fare any better but life as a solider had honed his ability to roll with the punches. He nodded at her and ran into the open, firing blindly at the attackers’ position. 

Annie set her mouth into a grim line and sneaked up the metal stairs, leaving her shoes at the bottom. She ignored the sting of the cold and rust on her soles and climbed carefully across the roofs until she could peek into the room. 

“Where the fuck did he go?” 

“Dunno, man. Where’s the bitch?” 

“Must’ve gotten her. Hehehe.” 

“Guess again,” Annie called brightly and fired two shots. The bodies crumbled to the ground without making a sound other than a faint thud when the thugs' weapons hit the concrete floor. 

She tip-toped into the room, careful to avoid debris and God knows what else, and made her way slowly to the gap in the outside wall. 

 _“All clear!”_ she thought before she stepped forward. The last thing she needed was for Arthur to mistake her for a target. Annie peered out onto the street below and saw nothing. 

She decided to risk it, “Arthur? We’re good here.” 

“Well done, soldier.” 

Annie hated herself, absolutely hated herself for feeling pleased when she heard his words. 

_“What am I, his dog?”_

_“No, you’re my sister in arms and you did good. I give credit where credit is due.”_

_“Whatever. I’m coming down,”_ Annie growled through the link, still mad at herself. She couldn't even tell why. But it just felt so patronising. And she didn't need anyone to tell her she was good, she knew she was. She had proven herself. Besides she didn't want praise from a bastard like Maxson in the first place. 

Speaking of the devil, Arthur was waiting at the bottom of the fire escape, holding her shoes and something about that image pissed her off even more. She snatched her heels out of his hands the second she hit the bottom and slipped them back on. 

_“Who does he think he is, Prince Charming?”_

“Wouldn’t that make you Cinderella?” Arthur asked, briefly shocking Annie with his knowledge of old-fashioned fairy tales but she recovered instantly. 

 _“As if, do I look like I would wait all day for a fairy godmother to sort out my problems?”_ Annie snorted before she barked, “Stop reading my mind!”

_“Can’t, we have already established that!”_

“I have a gun, Arthur.”

“Why are you mad at me now?” He was rubbing his eyes. He looked tired and stressed. His clothes were covered in dust from the missile blast. Annie hated to think what she probably looked like right now. Maybe she should cut him some slack. Arrogant asshole or not, this wasn’t easy on either of them. 

She was about to answer his question with a resounding, “I don’t know,” when she heard him think, _“You look badass.”_

She had read once the toughest defeats were always suffered by one’s own hands or something. People had told her all her life how beautiful she was, usually when they wanted something from her. She was so jaded now that she thought it impossible any compliment regarding her looks could elicit more than a yawn. But hearing this seasoned warrior call her looks badass stirred something inside of her, and her first instinct was to fight it tooth and nail. _“Don’t smile, Annie, don’t you fucking smile! Damnit!”_

She covered her mouth with her hand and looked aside. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him reaching for her. She flinched. “No, don’t! You know what happens when we touch. Let’s go, it’s getting late.”

Arthur held up his hand and despite her warning took another step closer. “Just one more thing, for the record and if you think it’s inappropriate I’ll never mention it or even try to think about it again.”

Holding her ground, Annie narrowed her eyes, “Go on.”

He licked his lips and swallowed a few times which made Annie bite her lower lip to suppress another smile. Arthur Maxson, nervous puppy. How could this man make her go hot and cold and back again in just one minute? And why did she find this so sexy? Find him sexy? It shouldn’t be sexy. He wasn’t that handsome. Liar, liar, pants on fire. Okay yes, he was dreamy but he was also an ass most of the time. He should make her mad. And he did. Very mad. And yet. This man was a challenge, damnit. Why did she have to be so competitive? She blamed her mother. 

Meanwhile, Arthur seemed to have found his voice. “Annie, I-” he cleared his throat, “I would like to take you on a date after we have sorted our…our problem.”  

Annie’s jaw dropped. “Pardon?” 

“I want to go on a date.” Arthur repeated, his face was bright red which was much easier to see now that he was clean shaven, and added, “With you.” 

 _“Yes, because that point clearly needed clarification. Did I just sound like a dork out loud or just in my own head?”_ Arthur brushed his hand over his face and looked at her almost sheepishly. 

She laughed. Annie laughed so hard it echoed off the walls. “Oh my god, Arthur!” 

“Thanks, Moore. I can take a hint. You don’t need to lose your shit all over it,” he grumbled but still caught Annie when she half stumbled forward in her giggle fit. She clung to his arm like a lifeline, and Arthur, despite his mortification, burst out laughing too. 

_“That fucking link!"_

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Annie gasped. “I’m not…not laughing at you.” 

He tried to glare at her which is hard when you’re still mid-laugh but he somehow conveyed it anyway because Annie staggered backward. The lack of physical contact made it instantly easier to calm down. She leaned against the nearest brick wall for support while Arthur was standing hunched over, hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath. 

Wiping tears out of the corner of her eyes, Annie gave a final chuckle before she said, “Ah, I’m so sorry. I really wasn’t laughing at you. It’s just the situation is so _surreal_. My life is so unbelievably complicated as it is, and then you come along. Half the time we are at each other's throat and then you ask me on a date in the middle of the end of the world. I’m sorry but a girl has to laugh at so much weirdness, either that or I’ll start screaming and I’m not sure I’d ever be able to stop.” 

Arthur straightened up and rolled his shoulders. He sniffed, trying to cover his embarrassment by looking at anything but her. “Well, no harm done. We should move on.” 

“Hey,” Annie whispered. She stepped closer and after a second hesitation reached out to touch his cheek. It was so risky but she felt he deserved it. In an instant, Arthur’s embarrassment evaporated.  

Annie poured everything into the link. All her emotions when she looked at him: the confusion, the defiance, the anger, but also a lot of amusement, curiosity and something like affection, it was still small but it was there, and whether she liked it or not, it was getting stronger by the minute. 

Without thinking, Arthur put his hand over hers, pressing her palm into his skin. He looked into her mismatched eyes and swallowed hard. He had sensed some of this but not all of it. Not like this. 

 _“I want more,”_ he thought. It was intoxicating, addictive and Arthur was hooked, caught up in the maelstrom of emotions. Some of them mirrored his own. But it was the good stuff that sent him soaring. He concentrated on the pride he had felt when she had stepped onto the interceptor. The surprise and amusement when the meek mouse had turned out to be ferocious deathclaw mother. He liked her sass, her snarky mouth, her fierce loyalty. He loved the way her body felt against his. 

When had they moved? He was pressing Annie against the wall. Her arms were around his neck. 

_“Kiss me.”_

He did. They moaned into the kiss. Annie’s lips were soft as they moved against his. When he pushed his tongue into her mouth, she grunted and pulled back. For a second he was confused and then her mouth covered his again. Slowly, playfully, her tongue swiped between his lips. A tentative touch, then another until he got the idea. Their tongues danced. Their bodies hummed. Arthur was a fast learner. 

 _“You feel so good.”_ They couldn’t tell whose thought it had been.  

A distant gunshot echoed through the ally. It was as effective as a cold bucket of water. They were in the open, exposed. Anyone could walk in on them. Anyone with a gun could take them out and they wouldn’t even have time to scream.  

_“I don’t want to stop.”_

_“Me neither.”_

_“But we gotta.”_

_“I know.”_

Arthur jumped back at the same moment as Annie pushed. The link died down but the pull was still so strong they could practically see it oscillating between them: a constant back and forth. Pulling. Wanting. Arthur had to adjust his dick into a more comfortable position. Annie took a shameless look at the package clearly outlined through his slacks and swallowed. She could feel his arousal just as Arthur could feel hers. He had barely touched her and her panties were soaked. 

“Annie.” He was panting.

“Arthur.” She tried to stand upright to rearrange her clothes.

“Would you be terribly offended if I told that under other circumstances I wouldn’t mind fucking you against that wall right now?” 

Annie raised her eyebrow. “You will have to take a rain cheque on that. We should really move. It’s not safe.”

“That wasn’t even closed to a protest to my proposal, and speaking of.” 

Annie smiled sweetly as she leaned back against the wall. She bit her lower lip before she looked straight into his eyes and said, “Arthur Maxson, when this is done, I’m going to doll up and you will take me to the fanciest place this post-apocalyptic wasteland has to offer. And we’re going to either end up trying to kill each other with the desert forks or rent a room. Whichever it is, I’m game.” 

 _“Why can’t it be now?”_ Arthur sighed.

_“Because life is a pile of shit and we have been handed shovels. Let’s move.”_

 

TBC 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took forever. I have no excuse. I have missed Arthur and Annie and I'm glad they finally got a little bit of sugar, my confused darlings. Here's hoping it won't take another year before they get to Goodneighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Tess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978) for cheering and editing. xx


End file.
